1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical machines, and more particularly to synchronous machines like electrical machine generators.
2. Description of Related Art
Direct drive generators and integrated drive generators are commonly used of aircraft to convert mechanical energy into electrical power. Direct drive generators are generally connected to an aircraft engine directly, without a gearbox or transmission assembly, and may supply variable frequency alternating current (AC) electrical power to an aircraft. Integrated drive generators typically connect to aircraft engine through a continuously variable transmission such as a constant speed drive. The continuously variable transmission receives rotational energy from the engine having a variable speed, converts the variable speed rotational energy into constant speed rotational energy, and applies the constant speed rotational energy to the integrated drive generator, the integrated drive generator thereby producing constant frequency AC electrical power. Both direct drive generators and integrated drive generators may include a diode pack operatively associated with a rotor of the generator assembly.
Such conventional diode pack devices, rectifier systems, and methods of making and using such devices and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved diode packs. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.